Timeline
Original Storyline Timeline Season P *Player Red joins Owner's server and informs owner of suspiscious behaviour from Anfinious and an unknown player. *Player Gold escapes the server jail and teams up with Red to go underground exploring. *Owner imprisons Anfinious. *The unknown player hacks the server and assumes control of the console, allowing him to enable hardcore and wreak havoc. *Owner leaves the server. *Red and Gold survive the purge, and go to the spawnpoint where Trock joins for the first time. Season 1 *Trock, Red and Gold along with Calious and Friendly task themselves with defeating Mob Destructor. By the end of the season, M_D pretends to turn good. Season 2 *The server's owner: Owner returns from his hiatus after Mob_Destructor's take over, however, his server console is locked by M_D'S hacks. Gold is killed by Anfinious, MD's new hitman, and then Red avenges him. The heros find a village which is under attack from zombies at night time. They agree to help them in return of intel of Frost's location, who survived Season 1. A female gamer, Perfume Crandy, joins. Mob_Destructor builds a factory and uses other players as his slaves. Frost attacks the place and then M_D sends the slaves into the Nether. Most slaves get killed in the Nether from traps and mobs, and a ghast shoots Frost off the castle, killing him once he hits the bottom. Season 3 *Frost recovers Anfinious's body in the Nether dimension, and uses his body to host an NPC army of Anfinious', with the original body acting as one main NPC named "Anfinious reunited". *Mob Destructor soon takes control of this army and orders them to make a round ship called the Death_Destructor (death star parody), which he would launch with a plugin. Anfinious NPC is programmed to kill Red as he originally killed the him. After the heros build a wall around the village, Red falls in love with the female player Perfume Crandy and they get a game wedding in the village church. NPC Anfinious shows up and attempts to kill Red, but the heros defend them. NPC Anfinious escapes and Mob_Destrucor launches the ship. A player by the name of mysterious one sneaks on board and uses TNT to explode the ship in half and it crashes into the terrain. Season 4 *Mob Destructor persuades Owner and Meetin' to work for him in trying to kill the heros. M_D builds a fortess where Trock has to undergo obstacles. Later, Owner spawns a wither in hopes of killing the heros. Mob Destructor uses his powers to make a power apple, which the heros get hold of in the end, and use it to severly damage the wither and escape. By this time, Microsoft buy Minecraft and accidentally patch in Herobrine by uncovering of of Notch's old, scrapped updates. Herobrine gets into the server and ends up killing Calious in the middle of a duel between him and Mob Destructor. He also kills Meetin' and Owner when they are down in a ravine. Herobrine removes all the powers M_D acquired from his hacks and then kills him. Season 5 *The only remaining surviving players of the server, Trock, Red, Friendly and Perfume Crandy team up in an effort to eliminate Herobrine. Crandy dies in the process, but the other three use his orb to eliminate him, opping them immediately. They revive Owner, who then proceeds to remove hardcore and return the server to its former state. Herobrine and the deep weeb hacks are then eliminated from the game. Alternate Storyline Timeline Season P *Player Red joins Owner's server and informs owner of suspiscious behaviour from Anfinious and an unknown player. *Player Gold escapes the server jail and teams up with Red to go underground exploring. *Owner imprisons Anfinious. *The unknown player hacks the server and assumes control of the console, allowing him to enable hardcore and wreak havoc. *Owner leaves the server. *Sometimes after Owner leaves and before Trock joins (15 minutes), he gets Mojang to strip MD of his hacks, but discovers his server console is locked until MD, Frost and Anfinious are killed. He uses planet minecraft to find a player to eliminate them, and Titan 309 accepts. *Red and Gold survive the purge, and go to the spawnpoint where Trock joins for the first time. Season P+1 *Titan 309 kills Mob Destructor and teams up with Trock Red and Gold. *The four find Calious who kills Frost. *Anfinious kills Titan 309 and Calious and the remaining three gear up. *Anfinious wounds Gold and Red leaving Trock to kill him alone. *Red throws his wooden shovel in Trock's direction, allowing him to smash it across Anfinious' head, sending him down into the giant hole and into the void. Curious at the lack of a death message, Gold remembers Owner utilised it as a gateway to the Nether, swaying the three to jump in after him. *Upon arrival in the Nether dimension, they find themselves infront of tons of TNT placed by Anfinious, who takes shelter at a bridge. Anfinious ignites the TNT, but Trock remembers he looted three enderpearls from Titan, and gives them to the others, allowing them to teleport behind Anfinious and kick him toward the explosion, killing him. The console, now back in Owner's possession, teleports the three back to the over world in the city, as hardcore is removed and all the past players rejoin, except MD, Frost and Anfinious, who have all been banned. *Trock is shocked to see Titan and Calious greet him, but Owner joins the game explaining he has regained control of the server and has removed hardcore mode, thus allowing Titan and Calious to respawn. To discover the truth, Trock asks Owner what has happened, to which he explained MD's hacks locked the server until his "chosen protected players" were killed, these being MD, Frost and Anfinious. *He then reveals he asked Mojang to remove MD's hacks, much to their success, and then searched on planet minecraft for a player willing to eliminate the "protected three", and Titan was the first to speak up. Titan, Red, Calious and Trock then walk away to help the other citizens rebuild the city, but Gold remains stood infront of Owner, ready to receive his punishment for escaping the prison. However, Owner declares it no longer matters, and rewards the five with operating privileges. As the server returns to its original state, player Friendly joins for the first time.